Ninjas Kickin' It
by nikkinick30
Summary: Kim and Amanda are cousins, Jack meets an old friend, Owen makes new friends. But, when the secret is out about the Ninjas true identity how will there lives be in danger. Sorry the summary sucks but hope you R


Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Supah Ninjas and any of the branded things I have  
added

Ninjas Kickin' it  
Chapter 1

Kim's POV

It is 5:30 PM

I was at the dojo sparing with Jack and so far we have been doing this for about 15  
minutes non stop.

Rudy was watching us while Eddie was eating a corn dog and some falafel balls and  
drinking down a smoothie, Jerry petting his gassy lizard and Milton moping around in a  
bath rob and eating a jug of ice cream while they also gave Jack and I some attention.

After another 15 minutes...

"Okay stop this you guys have been sparing for like 30 minutes straight I'm calling it  
a draw and since everyone has been doing good for a while now you guys may go  
practice will be cut off short so lock up for me would ya" Rudy said tossing Jack the  
keys.

"Thanks Rudy and sure" We all said heading straight the locker rooms

After 20-30 minutes later I came out the bathroom to see Jack and the guys talking. I  
over heard them saying there byes and that there heading to Falafél Phil's and then  
they were off so Jack and I were left off.

After a few seconds Jack noticed me.

"Ow hey Kim, the guys just left and asked us to join them to Falafél Phil's and I said no  
but I'll catch up later if you wanted to join"

"Hey Jack and thanks for waiting and no thanks on joining them and I heard" I said  
informing him

"Well lets go wanna come over to my house?" I asked after we were both holding our  
bags in hands.

"Ya sure"

Once Jack and I walked out the doors of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, Jack  
grabbed the keys out of his pockets and locked the doors and we headed down to my  
street.

Meanwhile...

Jerry's POV

"Yo guys, look, Jack and Kim are walking out together towards Kim's house, bet you  
there gonna make out" I said to Milton and Eddie while pointing to the love struck love  
birds.

"Really Jerry, even though we know they have total feelings for each other doesn't  
makes them a couple in the real world from everyone's mind because they are too  
stubborn to admit it first" Milton said

"True but look at them there so cute together" I said pointing out the obvious

"We know man, ... Hey guys wanna have a sleep over at my house just us three?"  
Eddie said

"Sure man" Milton and I said.

We finished our meal and headed home to head later to Eddie's house.

Kim's POV

Jack and I arrived to my house by 6:30, 30 minutes before dinner

"Hey wanna stay over for dinner?" I asked Jack since I was close to the time

"Sure, why not"

We walked through the doors of my house and dropped down our bags in the closet  
near by.

"Hey mom, dad, Kyle, Britney I'm home practice was cut off early and, Jack's here he is  
staying for dinner!" I yelled

"Hey Kim, Jack and okay" my mom yelled from the kitchen

"Hey Kim, Jack" dad yelled from the garage

"Hey Kim, hey Jack" Kyle yelled while running down the stairs, jumping into Jack's  
arms.

Kyle is my 5 year old little brother who approves of Jack, it so cute he thinks that.

"Hey little buddy, did ya miss me?" Jack asked Kyle

"YES, YES, airplane please" he asked Jack with those innocent brown eyed puppy dog  
face.

"Fine, Fine" Jack said while picking up Kyle and doing the airplane trick

"Yay, thank you" Kyle said once Jack finished and put him down

"Your welcome my little buddy" Jack said kneeling down to Kyle's height and did the fist  
pump with him.

"Hey Kyle why not watch some Bubble Guppies" I said

"Yay" he said running to the living room and starting to watch Bubble Guppies. (Buppies  
so called by my little 3 year old cousin which is super freaking cute)

"Hey Kim, Jack" Britney said walking down the stairs after standing from the top for a  
while watching Jack, Kyle and me. I noticed she had a smirk planted on her face

"Hey Brit" Jack and I said

Britney passed by me stopping and whispered to me "You should see how two look so  
cute together from my view up there it was like a little family" she said making me blush  
a deep red and dropping my head down for Jack not to notice and then question what's  
wrong with his hero complex coming out.

Luckily Jack didn't notice and my blush faded away once we reached the top of stair  
case.

Jack and I walked into my room, I jumping onto my bean bag chair near by my tv and  
electronic stuff, while Jack plopped down onto my bed.

"Watcha wanna do?" we asked each other

"I dunno" I said

"Ow what are these" Jack said noticing my one wall collage of family friends and etc.

"That is my one wall collage filled with family, friends, and etc." I said

"And may this be?" Jack said pointing to a picture of me, my cousin Amanda

"Ow that's my cousin Amanda, she's like my other best friend in family besides Kyle and  
Brit, Mom and Dad and Grandma, she's our age and we haven't seen each other in like  
5 years now which is like forever for me, but we keep contact, she's a cheerleader like  
me and smart, not like a dumb blonde and has blue eyes as you can see"

"Ow and by the way she looks familiar to me for some reason" he said

"How so?"

"Dunno but it's like I've seen her before but it doesn't mater"

"Okay then, wanna play Modern Warfare 3 with me until dinner seeing we only had 15-  
10 minutes to kill" I suggested noticing my XBOX

"Sure why not"

"Really, you said that once I offered you to stay for dinner get a new thing phrase to  
say"

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking 'Ms. THAT's It!'" Jack said

"Ow really, well then, THAT's It" I said lunging at him knocking us both down onto the  
beanbags spread across my room

"Okay, okay I get it now let's play" he said rolling his body to another beanbag 5 feet  
away

"That is just stupid and being lazy" I said

"But, that's what you love me" he said sending me his million dollar smile

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Anderson" I said before starting MWF 3

After some time Britney, Kyle, Dad, Jack and I were called down for dinner

There was Steak, Burgers, BBQ's and Hot Dog laid out

"Mom why is there so much food?" I asked

"Just help me bring being out the stuff into the patio"

"Okay" we all said

Once we got the food out and the drinks and the protector ready we all had started

I had 2 BBQ sticks and a burger.

Jack had 1 stick of BBQ stick, 1 Burger and half a steak like my mom and dad

Britney had 3 BBQ sticks and a hot dog and Kyle had 2 hot dogs.

While dinner we watched some tv through the projector and sat down on the outdoor  
swing for 2, and the couches. Jack and I took the swing.

After dinner mom went inside and grabbed desert. She said she made cake, brownies  
and bought some ice cream earlier. Now I'm getting suspicious mom never does this  
unless something good or bad is going to happen.

Once mom came out once she had the ice cream and brownies in hands and set them  
down to grab the cake.

Once she came back out she had her famous Chocolate, Milk Chocolate, and Dark  
Chocolate tier cake in hands.

Once she settled it down she called me over for help and so did I came up to her.

"Watcha need mom"

"Can you read out loud what it's saying" she said pointing to the cake

"Okay"

I looked at the cake, it said Turn Around, what Turn Around?

"Turn Around, Turn Around why?" I asked mom

"Turn Around" some one said behind me and I did.

I couldn't believe I was in shock, stunned, OMG!


End file.
